Walter C. Dornez
Origins: Hellsing Alias/Aka: Angel of Death, Death God, Butler, The Joker, God of Death, The Grim Reaper, The Black Butler, The Wild Card Classification: Human, butler to the Hellsing family, former master vampire hunter || Artificial vampire Threat level: Tiger || Tiger+ || Demon- Powers and abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, immortality, can effortlessly control a giant amount of micro-filament wires. Physical strength: At least wall level+ || Large building level (Capable of briefly flooring The Captain with a headbutt to the face, a blow that was also strong enough to draw blood) || City block level (Swung Alucard around with ease and smashed him through a building) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least wall+ (Easily sliced through dozens of ghouls with just a flick) || Large building || City block (Cut down multiple skyscrapers, had little difficulty cutting through Alucards body) Durability: At least wall+ (Took a kick from Jan Valentine) || Large building (Was able to withstand multiple brutal strikes from The Captain despite the fact that The Captain was under orders to kill him. He was also able to endure a short amount of time with The Captain attempting to strangle him with both hands before Alucard intervened) || City block (Took hits from Alucard) Speed: At least supersonic+ (Faster than Jan Valentine, casually dodged a hail of gunfire from dozens of assault rifles in the tight quarters of a manor hallway and remarked about how slow they were) || Hypersonic+ (Fought side by side with Alucard) || Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Alucard) Intelligence: Very high, a wise and experienced vampire hunter and combatant. Extremely skilled in deception having successfully masked his betrayal up until the end when he outright declared the fact. Is also a skilled gunsmith: crafting custom firearms that became the preferred weapons of both Alucard and Seras Victoria, each fine tuned to match their wielder's attributes perfectly. Has extremely high accuracy and dexterity, having jumped out from an Allied bomber kilometers up in the air without a parachute and used his skill with his wires to keep him from falling to the ground, casually kicked a butter knife off of a table and at the Major's head and able to weave his threads into shields mid-combat. Stamina: Above average (While he remarked that he was noticeable winded after dealing with Jan Valentine, he is still far above that of a regular human and more than capable of keeping pace with Seras) || High (Took hits from The Captain and continued fighting) || High (Kept up with Alucard in combat for a lengthy amount of time however his body was deteriorating at a fast rate due to the rushed nature of his transformation) Range: Hundreds of meters || Hundreds of meters || Hundreds of meters Weaknesses: None notable || None notable || His vampiric form was unstable and constantly deteriorating. Standard equipment: Monofilament/Microfilament Razor Wires. Key: Base || Young || Artificial vampire Walter 8.png|Elderly Walter Walter 9.png|Elderly Walter Walter 6.png|Walter as a young man/artificial vampire Walter 1.png|Walter as a young man/artificial vampire Walter 2.png|Young Walter with Girlycard Walter 3.png|Young Walter Walter 5.png|Young Walter Walter 4.png|Young Walter fighting The Captain Category:Male Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Hellsing Category:Sonic speeds Category:Character Category:Weapons user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga